Wild Adventures
by Xephos of Space
Summary: Kat doesn't remember much but she has some crazy but good friends. she's willing to go to the end of the world with them, so when Steve has a crazy ass dream, she tags along for the ride and learns some things about her forgotten past. (Based on Wild Adventures by MlgHwnT. i do not own any characters but unrecognisable one)
1. The Spawner

**I do not own the series, but I do own Katerina.**

**Katerina has brownish red hair that has a golden band running through it like a crown -mostly know as a diadem – that back is hidden is her hair. She has a assassins creed like skin – more female and her hood is normally down. Blue eyes and her weapons is_ -even if they aren't in minecraft, but hey they have guns...-_ white wires that have an arrow head at the end and she is able to fling it and control it ect.**

**Anyway onto the story...**

**just a heads up any really rude words I wont use.**

**X.X**

We'd all gone out mining and by all of us I mean, Steve, Jeff, Vince and me. Anyway Jeff was the only one mining, me and Steve were just laying on the ground – well Steve was, I was leaning against the stone pillar. Vince was pacing around the cave.

"I just don't get it guys." Vince mumbled.

"Get what Vince? Mmmmmm?" Replied Steve with a crazy face at the end, I almost cracked a smile.

Yep we weren't really normal, everyone thought we were kind of fricking crazy, so I guess that's why we're friends... and other reasons.

Vince's facial expression suddenly changed dramatically and I knew what he was about to do.

"Oh dear God." I groaned placing my head in my hands.

"I... have something... to tell you..." Said Vince his voice changing to one that could narrate a movie trailer or some shit.

"Huh?" Steve and I replied together and confused.

"How far would you go to find out about something you don't know about?" Vince asked in the same fricking annoying voice and he started making a 'HOH~ HOH~ HOH~!' sound.

I doubled over trying to hold in my laugh and doing well while Steve got pissed.

"Stop making that fucking noise Vince! God dammit why?!" Steve yelled.

I stopped internally laughing immediately when we all heard a quiet voice coming from the wall that sounded like, _"Oh lordy, lordy, lordy."_

"Ill go check it out." Vince spoke still in the same fricking voice!

"Stop talking like that." Steve and I both groaned in annoyance.

"No" was Vince's reply which was still in that voice.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Do dammit Vincent."

Vince swung his pickaxe at the wall and created a good size hole we all stepped back not knowing what could be on the other side.

Suddenly a weird looking guy popped up at the hole Vince just made and said "Hey wazzup N*****."

We stare, Vince looked back at us and we shrugged, "Will you give me a second." He asked the dark skinned man then stepped back to us.

"We were SO wrong!" Vince whisper yelled at us. I gave him a look.

"We?" Steve looked a me quickly then back to Vince, "You won't even tell us what's going on!" Steve finished in his own whisper yell.

"Don't leave me trapped in this little box." the guy said from the wall, we kinda ignored him for a moment.

"Okay, the other day I got this message." Vince said getting into one of those rare serious moods.

"This is great!" I spoke getting excited, "We finally aren't alone on the server anymore."

"Yeah why don't you go talk to him?" Steve suggested to Vince.

We all glanced at the guy, "Aw shit." the guy randomly said. I puffed out my cheeks slightly.

"Nope, I can't do it." Vince replied stubbornly.

"Are you serious?!" Steve groaned.

"What if he tries to rob me?!" Vince whisper yelled.

"Wha-? Really?" I groaned this time.

"Statistics show that African-Americans-" Vince started but Steve interrupted.

"FINE! I'll go talk to him..." Steve said talking towards the guy, mumbling "Racist."

"Sorry about that." Steve spoke to him, "Oh where'd I put my pickaxe?... meh whatever."

Steve found his pick and broke the other part of the wall allowing the man to walk out. The guy walked out and stretched.

"Mmmm been in there a while." he muttered.

"You know you can just break the walls with your fists right?" I questioned the guy.

"Huh?" he sounded confused.

"Well anyway where are my manners, I'm Steve." Steve said shaking the guys hand, "Oooooo soft hands." Steve spoke in a weird tone.

I cracked a smile.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"They call me the love counsellor."

I shared a look with Steve, "Is that Swedish?" Steve asked blankly. "Anyway that's Katerina or as she likes to be called, Kat." He said gesturing to me, he then pointed to Vince. "And that's-"

Interrupting Steve, Vince yelled from behind a rock, "Don't tell him my name!"

"Anyway I have no idea where Jeff is." Steve mumbled.

Come to think of it, Where is Jeff? He was like literally just mining some iron a second ago.

"Hey how'd you even get trapped in there?" Steve asked curiously trying to look inside the wall but the guy just stood out of the way, leaning slightly.

The guy followed his eyes and said, "Whoah don't look in there bitch!" he then pulled out a gun pointing it at us."

"Oh shit!" Steve yelled sticking his hands up into the air.

"I told you!" Vince yelled angrily.

I shot a glare over my shoulder at him, quickly I glanced back to the guy when he started talking again. "My friends should be here any-"

"Don't shoot, here!" Vince yelled desperately and then started to literally puke out all of this diamonds.

Even though the situation we were in I couldn't help but feel excitement run through my veins. It had been too long since my last fight.

"You're setting your people back decades!" Steve yelled at the guy.

We all turned to Steve with surprised looks.

"Steve that is do racist." Vince exclaimed.

"I feel offended." the guy mumbled.

"Oh come on! You didn't even want to talk to him cause he's black." Steve replied. He had a point, but still...

Vince stood, "That's not true," he denied, "I was just unsure of his motives, now give him all of your diamonds."

Steve then joined Vince in puking up all of his diamonds. Which were a lot, I stared at them. Even if I carried things like that, I wouldn't give them away.

I heard footsteps and turned to the entrance of the mine and saw Jeff crawling out muttering, "Ugh get to the house."

He turned and saw me looking, I understood what he was doing and nodded, he then disappeared out of my sight.

I looked towards the other three when I heard Steve, "Why aren't you collecting out diamonds?"

"I don't have an inventory." okay that court my attention. There was suddenly a loud bang from inside the small room.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaimed.

"My friends are here." Just as he said that, two guys came out the hole that Vince and Steve had created.

"S'up bitches." the first guy said he then pointed to Steve, "Your going to die."

"Can I interest either of you fine people in my mix-tape?" the second guy asked. What?

Vince stood, "What the hell is happening?!"

"Baby you landed yourself in the wrong neck of the woods." the first guy said to us.

"See that little box in there?" the second guy asked, pointing to the hole they had come out off, "That's our humbled abode."

"Vince you lead us to a ghetto people mob spawner." Steve groaned, I rolled my eyes.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?!" Vince exclaimed back to him.

"I hope they kill you first so I can shit on your dead body." I desperately tried to hide my laugher when he said that.

I was so focused in their argument I didn't noticed all the ghetto people staring at something until the second guy called out, "Yo boss check this shit out!"

The rest of us turned to the entrance of the mine to see Jeff standing there. "What does this bitch want?" the first guy asked.

I only realized what Jeff was going to do right before he did it. "Oh shit." I muttered, Steve and Vince stared at me questioningly.

"Twinkle twinkle little – DIE!" Jeff yelled pulling a huge gun off his back and shooting it everywhere and pretty mush losing control. We all dived to the side except that third guy who was obsessed with his mix-tape who put his hands up and was shot down.

He looked down at his now broken mix-tape and screamed, "Noooooo!"

Vince, Steve and I were all crouched behind a large rock as all the ghetto people pulled out their guns and started shooting at Jeff.

"Why does everyone have a gun?!" Steve exclaimed sounding a little crazy.

I leaned out from behind the rock and yelled, "Jeff do you have another gun?" I wasn't going to use my weapon, it was far to dangerous.

Jeff pulled out another gun and tossed it into the cave, it landed a few metres away from where we were hiding.

Me and Vince looked at Steve autocratically, "Ill go get it." Steve groaned. He ran out and then ran back with the guns after all most being shot. "Wait is there a safety button?"

suddenly the gun went of shooting Vince, "My dick!" he yelled.

I covered my mouth in shock and laugher. It ended up that we didn't need the gun because Jeff dived into the mine from the entrance like a bad-ass and shot the second guy. The first was the only on left, "I surrender." he said sticking his hands up in the air.

I heard another voice and looked down to see mix-tape guy somehow managing to hold a gun and point it at Jeff. "Drop it." He ordered.

Jeff dropped the empty gun and held his hands up. "You destroyed my mix-tape." he said sounding like he was about to cry. "Apologize."

"Sorry."

"I forgive you." the guy said surprisingly dropping the gun.

"Gimme that." said the first guy picking the gun and pointed it at Jeff, "Say good bye."

Click.

Nothing. No bullets, I let out a sigh in relief. "Mother fu-" he was cut off by Jeff as he tackled him and started getting into some kind of punching match.

"Should we help him?" I asked, Jeff was dying out there.

Steve picked up the gun we got from Jeff and pointed it to the guy.

"Sir... can you like not continue punching him?" Steve asked reluctantly. A groan came from Jeff who was on the ground.

"If I let you go do you promise to not kill us?" Steve asked him, I gave his back a 'whatthefuck' look.

"Shoot him." Vince groaned in pain from the floor holding his... eh... you know...

"I promise." Mumbled the guy.

"He's lying." Vince groaned.

"I cant kill him!" Steve looked over to Vince

"Why~~" Vine moaned.

"It'd look kinda racist."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I can't do it."

"You wont look racist!"

"Okay, I'm not going to kill you." Steve confirmed, but the gun suddenly shot hitting the guy in the face. "This gun sucks ass. It just randomly goes off!"

I rolled my eyes, "Steve! What the hell?" I yelled.

"Steve killer of black people." We heard Vince say from behind the rock.

"Oh fuck you Vince." Steve muttered.

I couldn't hold my laughter this time and the four looked at me. I blinked and stopped. "What?"

Jeff blinked looking over to me from the floor, "It's the first time we heard you laugh in a while." I shook my head.

**X.X**

I parted ways with them and made my way home. I live a ways away from them, saying that, I think Vince got Jeff to take him to hospital.

I shook my head and opened my door to my house which was built into a cave. I closed it and took off my outfit. Despite no longer being one I still keep my suit, it was the first thing that anyone had given me.

That might sound crazy right? Well I only remember the last 5 years of my life, so yeah. A group of assassins had found me unconscious, yeah.

I shook my head again and got into my Pj and grabbed a piece of bread before heading off to bed.

**X.X**

**I do not own the story line – MlgHwnT does. The story is based of Wild adventures so I don't own them, however I do own Kat.**


	2. The blocking Dead

**~Insert Disclaimer here~**

**I don't own the any characters only unrecognisable one, also as there are only 12 episode I will once I get there being going off of what I think will happen. Just a heads up.**

**X.X**

**Steve POV**

I slowly opened the iron door, and walked inside. "This was a bad idea." I held my gun up as I entered. The lights flashed off and I leaned against the wall as I heard a zombie. It was feeding on who knows what and I quickly but silently pressed the elevator button.

"Come on, come on!" I muttered waiting for the door to open. It gave a ping as it opened, I started whistling as I walked in and pressed the button for the door to close.

I panicked as I saw the zombie walking towards the door, spamming the button the door finally shut as it reached it.

I sighed as the elevator went up, another ping was given and the door opened again. I stepped out holding the gun up again, "Where are they?" Jeff, Kat and Vince are all meant to be here, I know Jeff and Vince would be find but it bugged me knowing Kitty was out in this. I sighed, I know she came handle herself well, being an former assassin and all. I shook me head to get rid of the thoughts.

The hallway went dark as the elevator doors closed, I slide long and over some blood that was on the ground and looked inside a room. "Jeff? Kat?"

There was a growl from behind and I gave a yelp turning quickly and held the gun towards the zombie that was entering the room.

I jumped and was about to shoot it when I heard movement above me. Jeff and Kat. Jeff 'shhhhed' me while Kat waved. Jeff then pulled out a large needle and and jumped down onto the zombie and stabbed it in the head.

Kat jumped down after and looked relieved to see me still alive but still worried. "Hey Steve." Jeff said surprisingly calm and waved.

I caught my breath, "Hey guys."

**Katerina POV**

It was good to see Steve okay, now it was only Vince we needed.

"Have you guys seen Vince by any chance?" Steve asked as if reading my mind. I nodded and pointed out the door, "I think he's still down the hall." I sighed.

"How is he still alive? Steve asked generally curious.

"He locked himself in the security room." Jeff explained, "He told us to remind you that you shot him in the dick and you're a terrible person."

**X.X**

We all sneaked to the security room trying to not attract anymore zombies. Steve shook his head and called out, "Vince it's me Steve."

"Go away... idiot." Vince replied in a high pitched voice, I sighed in relief at the sound of his annoying voice.

"This is serious, we need to leave." Steve reasoned.

"I'm not sure if you remember this but about to weeks ago you shot me in the dick!" Vince yelled.

I rolled my eyes, yep Vince was definitely A-okay. "It was an accident, Jeff's retard gun just randomly goes off sometimes!"

"It really does." Jeff agreed with Steve.

"Oh come on! Vince get your butt out here!" I called out getting mildly annoyed with this.

The was a pause, "There's no way I'm going out there with those THINGS roaming the hallways!" Vince decided.

"So you're gonna stay in this room for the rest of your life?" Steve asked. We all then heard a crunching noise from inside the room.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm eating peanuts." I groaned and held me face in my hands.

"Vince you're a loose cannon." Steve said starting to get annoyed. "Either you open this door or Kat's gonna break it and Jeff's carrying you out himself!"

"What?" Jeff and I asked together.

"I'm not leaving, I'm perfectly safe in here." Vince said determined.

I shook my head and looked back toward the door, Steve's gun catching my eyes, and I pointed to it. He nodded and shot it across the hallway.

"Now we play the waiting game." He said as we already heard the groaned of zombies. The door finally opened and Vince peaked his head out, "You're an asshole." he said looking at Steve.

**X.X**

We managed to get Vince out of the room and had now gotten to the elevator.

"Hurry up!" Steve whispered.

"Hold on let me get out my sword out." Vince said back starting to pull random stuff out of his pockets. "No, no.." suddenly he pulled out a... dildo?!

We all stared at him as he threw it across the room as the elevator doors opened. Everyone was staring at him in the elevator, this time I couldn't help but snicker.

Vince stared at me. "It wasn't mine..." He muttered.

"Then why did you have it?" I raised a brow.

"Uh..." he stuttered avoiding eye contact. I smirked in victory.

**X.X**

Steve flung open the doors and shot the zombie that was eating a guy. "We need to get to the parking lot." We made our way around the building with Jeff saying, "Ugh, I think I just stepped in poo."

I shook my head. The four of us stood in front of the parking lot and Vince seemed to conclude, "We're fucked."

"You know I'm actually kinda disappointed, zombie apocalypse are no where near as cool as I thought they'd be." Steve said sighing.

"Why _are_ zombies running loose again?" Vince asked.

"Pffft, how should I know, I've been home eating cookie dough ice cream and watching manly movies all week." Steve replied.

"Yeah right, Manly movies. Pfffff." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"So yeah, haven't really done much." Steve said apparently not hearing me.

"I noticed." Vince said looking at Steve's stomach.

"Wha-? I really didn't eat that much... i'm not getting fat am I?!" Steve said in a fake sad voice.

"Come here." Vince said holding his arms out to Steve who stared pretending to cry into his shoulder.

"Guys~! Knock it off." I said shoving them and rolling my eyes.

"Hey you guys." Jeff warned us.

We all looked up to see the zombies start to notice us and stumble toward where we were standing. We all ran behind the hospital sign.

"So, this is how I die." Vince said in a tone... I wasn't really sure by his tone but he sounded like he was ready for death but it also sounded like a whine.

"No ones going to die." Steve groaned, the started talking in a weird dramatic voice while holding a block of TNT, "I came prepared!"

we all stared at him with 'what the hell' looks.

"This moment was a lot cooler when I pictured it in my head~, I guess ill get on with it now." Steve said still in the dramatic voice.

He jumped up and was about to throw it when he was tackled back down by Vince. "The zombies are spread apart too far." Vince said starting with his dramatic voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"So?" Steve asked impatiently.

"We need to lure them to the dynamite." Vince said in the same voice.

"Kay, cut Jeff and put his blood on the bomb." Steve said in this normal voice, thank the lord!

I turned to our blond friend, "Jeff, I need to cut you." I said blankly.

"Okay." Jeff replied seemingly not bothered.

"I've stabbed people with aids before." I said in a dramatic voice this time.

"WHAT?! I don't want aids!" Jeff said raising his voice.

"Would you rather die an aids victim or be a zombie happy meal?!" Vince reasoned.

"Those are both equally bad choices!" Jeff yelled.

I ignored him and using my arrow head, I cut Jeff's arm a little getting blood on it. "Ow!" Jeff yelled in pain.

"I've go the blood." I said turning to Steve.

"Okay, wipe it on the dynamite." Steve said and I did what I was asked.

Steve then took a deep breath and threw the blood stained TNT into the street where the zombies immediately went after it.

"Wait, do I seriously have aids now?" Jeff asked in disbelief just as Steve shot his gun at the TNT creating an explosion that killed all the zombies. I sighed in relief and cracked a smile but suddenly realized I'd been holding Steve's hand in my panic.

I stared at the ground awkwardly, I felt my face heat up for some reason. I pulled my hand out of him and continued to run.

"That aids thing was a joke right?" Jeff asked me, I froze and looked to the ground.

"Okay..." Jeff sighed.

I jumped as I suddenly heard a voice, "Is it safe to come out yet?" I turned and saw the mix-tape obsessed guy from a couple weeks ago, his name was Whitey or something, I think.

"What;' he doing here?" Jeff asked angrily.

"I needed someone to watch the minecarts." Steve explained. "He's actually a pretty good-" his gun randomly went of yet again.

My eyes gained a worried look when I saw the bullet had scratched the side of Whitey's head. "Ow.." he moaned.

Steve practically chucked Whitey into the minecart at the back. "Ow..." he complained yet again, "You said we were gonna be best friends."

"I said nothing even remotely close to that." Steve denied.

We all piled in with Steve driving, Vince behind him, me behind Vince and Jeff behind me with Whitey in the back. "So where are we going?" Vince asked.

"Well there are pretty much Zombies every where." I chipped in.

Steve shhhed Vince by putting his hand over Vince's mouth, "Where ever the wind takes us."

I shook my head as I head Vince reply muffled under Steve's hand.

"What the fuck?"

**X.X**


	3. Admin and Eve

"So you really think some still lives here?" Jeff asked Steve who pressed the door bell. I puffed out my cheeks. We were trying to stay our friend Sky's house but he could be long gone by now, who knows.

"I... I honestly don't know, it's the address he gave he so..." Steve replied trailing off with a shrug.

Whitey came running down the path to s and I looked around for Vince but didn't see him, oh well he's probably just packing the carts or something?

Just then the door swung open. "What?" came the familiar of Sky as I turned to see him poking hie head out staring at us.

"Hey Sky! Long time no see buddy!" Steve said confidently waving at him, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why are you here?" Sky asked as she looked around.

"Would... would it be okay if we stayed at your place for a little bit? Is that fine?" Steve asked.

"No." Sky replied bluntly making me grunt which made Sky look at me, "Oh, hey Kat." I nodded at him.

"Oh come one please." Steve begged.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Sky answered.

"Why~~?" Steve whined, then saying in a weird tone, "Don't you remember all the fun times we had?"

Steve was about to continued but a voice interrupted him, "Sky come back to be- ah oh!" I looked past Sky and recognized out friend Garrick or Kuledud3 as he called himself.

I put two and two together and bit my lip from laughing while Steve glared at Sky. "You whore." he muttered while Sky looked nervous.

**X.X**

We were all sat on the sofa in an awkward silence until Garrick broke it with, "Coffee... i'll go make some coffee..." he said awkwardly making his was out the room only to stump his toe on a uneven stone.

"OW! FUCK! SHIT! TITTY BITCH ASS MOTHER FUCKER!"He screamed but then quieted down panting, "Calm. Calm and collected." He then made his way out he room.

I shook me head quietly laughing, "That's the Garrick I remember." I mumbled to myself.

Steve glared at Sky, "Oh, oh I see how it is. You forget about me like some cheap Peruvian prostitute, throw me away like some violent Norwegian taco stand?!" he ranted.

"I didn't think you were ever coming back!" Sky argued.

"That's a good point." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh shut up Kat." Steve said. I couldn't help but feel hurt by that comment. Despite knowing him for almost two years now, he's never said that to me before. I looked away with a dark expression.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, "God dammit." Sky muttered going to answer it. "Not again." Steve and Whitey when after him.

I yawned and let my head fall onto Jeff's shoulder, I heard a chuckle from him and his arm fell over back. I brought my legs up so I was in a ball.

My glaze moved to the door as the guys came back in with another man I hadn't seen before.

"Why don't you take a seat." Sky said.

"Yeah i-" He was cut of by Sky who slapped Steve in the face making me snicker.

"Hey why don't yo take a seat? Haha! you should take a seat now!" Sky stopped, "Sorry I lost it there." we all stared at him weirdly, I noticed Steve glaring a Jeff for some reason. I yawned again and stretched like a cat. I see why some people say I'm little like a cat.

The guy nodded and sat down, "Thanks I'm a little on edge." The mystery guy said.

"Me too since I may HAVE AIDS!" Jeff cut in and I winces. "I way joking!" I shouted looking up at him with wide eyes. Everyone in the room started at me while I stared at Jeff wide eyed.

"I wouldn't do that to a friend!" Jeff sighed, "Sorry for yelling Kat." I sighed this time and lay my head back on his shoulder. I felt a glared on my back and turned my head to see Steve who quickly looked away with a confused look.

"Hey... where's Vince?" I asked finally noticing he still wasn't with us.

"He jumped out the carts a while ago to pee and you just kept driving." Jeff explained my eye's widened.

"Jeff these are the kind of things you need to tell us about when they actually happen!" Steve groaned.

"Whatever," Jeff said casually, "He'll find his way back, he's like a stray dog, jacking off into the wind." he said dramatically.

Everyone stared at him, "What that fuck Jeff." I asked.

"Honestly if things keep going the way they are aids will be the least of your problems." Mystery guy said.

"Yeah, you've seen the zombies too huh?" Steve and I asked together.

"Oh a lot, this is all reminding me of that old folk tale." he replied.

"I really like folk tale." Whitey said.

"What folk tale?" Steve asked.

"Oh well I guess it used to be some kind of legend. People called it the story of Admin and Eve."

"Sounds gay." Jeff interrupted. I smacked him on the back of his head, "Shh!"

"Supposable, this serve that we live in, all of this started with two people."

Whitey said something that I wasn't to sure about but what ever it was pissed Steve off, "Will everyone stop fucking interrupting him!" he then head butted Whitey.

"ow!"

Steve dramatically gasped, "What have I become?!"

"Thanks?... uh, Admin and Eve, they started from scratch building this world from the sun to the moon, the story goes that once everything was built Admin split Eve in three. Forming the Builder, Destroyer and the Harmony Keeper. Admin made it so that the three would keep balance on the serve. The harmony keep, was created so that the two brother kept peace between each other. Anyway it was so there was never construction without destruction."

"So how does this Zombie outbreak remind you of that?" Steve asked.

"That story doesn't go on but the legend goes on to say that if the serve fell out of balance, it would also fall apart. Earthquakes, storms, disease."

"Oh my god!" Steve spoke.

I ignored Jeff but turned to Sky as did everyone else when he spoke, "oh well that's enough bullshit for one sitting." he then jumped to the floor and crawled along making strange sounds.

**X.X**

Sky had given me a room where it was just me. He's words were 'you shouldn't have to sleep in the same room as them, here have my other spare room.' He had said it in a weird tone so... moving on.

I closed my eye's with a sigh.

"_Kat?" A soft male voice called out. "Sister?" it called out again._

"_Katerina?!" another voice called out but this time the voice was more husky compared to the other._

_I turned towards them, I was always have the same damn dream. "Yes?" I started towards them my hands reached out, every time I had the dream I came closer to them, even more recently._

"_Kat! There yo-" _The husky voice was cut off by a 'OH SHIT!'

I gasped and sat up, I quickly throw the covers off and ran out of y room and next door. I swung it open to see Jeff jump and land on the mystery guys head -WHO WAS A ZOMBIE!

"What the frick just happened?" I asked.

"Was that sky?" Jeff asked Steve.

He shook his head, "No and it's not Whitey either. I think it was that guy we let in."

It was silent for a few moments as we – or just me went over what just happened, my thoughts were broke when Whitey spoke, "I pee the bed." Steve looked up towards the wall opposite him with a blank look.

I groaned and walked out the room back to bed.

**X.X**


	4. Joy Ride Some In The Mist

**I do not own anything only unrecognisable characters.**

**X.X**

We were driving alone a road to some city called North Haven we had... uh... borrowed Sky's car.

Jeff leaned forward. "How'd you get Sky to lend us his car?" He asked.

"Hah lend.." I mumbled looking out the window, I was still mildly pissed at Steve.

"Haha, I fucking stole it." Steve spoke in a weird voice giving a slight laugh.

Steve and I were sat in the front with Whitey and Jeff in the back seats.

"That's so badass Steve, you're great." Whitey sucked up, and I scoffed.

"Oh shut the fuck up Whitey!" Steve complained. I puffed my cheeks out as it went silent for a few moments until Whitey spoke again.

"I've been wanting to show you guys this sweet mix-tape I've been conjuring up, working really hard on, I think its my best work yet." Whitey said making me roll my eyes. What is with him and his mix-tape? But that's just who he is, I'm not really the one who can judge. After everything I've done.

"Absolutely not." Steve said

Whitey tried putting it in anyway making Steve shove him and swerve the car, good thing there aren't many people driving these days, right?

"Can you just tell us where we're going already?" Jeff asked impatiently.

"Yeah I guess. I had a really weird dream last night, I was being led through a city," Steve explained, "I can stop thinking about it."

"Please don't tell me we're driving hundred miles just to go to some city you had a dream about?"

"Let me live my life Jeff!"

Whitey yet again went to put the mix tape in but Steve grabbed out his hands and smacked his with it.

Whitey looked up, eyes widening, I looked up to see what he was looking at.

"STEVE!" I screamed.

Both he and Jeff looked up also and saw a road suddenly ending going off a cliff of something. It was too late as we smashed through the warning signs as Steve fell out of the window and the car fell down.

Out of natural instinct, I through my arms up and my arrow heads shot out and smashed though the back window but they weren't long enough. They retracted just in time for me to turn forward and everything go black.

**X.X**

I woke to the familiar scream of Jeff, "You ruined everything!" He screamed in who I guess was whiteys face... I couldn't make much out, my vision was blurred.

I shifted and scrunched my face up in pain. My eyes fluttered as I turned my head and placed hand hand to my head as I felt something run down it. blood

I ignored the other two and leaned myself against the wall. I heard Jeff saying something about firewood and he looked over to me and I nodded lightly making sure my head didn't become anymore dizzy then it already way.

There was a possibility I may have a concussion. Trying my best to stay conscious but didn't work every well as the next time I opened my eyes I saw a fire.

As well as Jeff saying, "Whitey those are eggs not apples." Jeff groaned.

Whitey started to cry again and I started to get pissed. "God dammit Whitey! Come one mate, don't worry you can probably still cook these." I suggested.

He stopped crying, "R-really?"

Jeff interrupted, "Yeah! Let's get them in the fire and cook them you fucker!"

Whitey smiled, "O-okay!" he then proceeded to throw the eggs down into the fire, smashing them.

Jeff fell back onto the ground and yelled to the sky, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKK!"

I winced at the loud noise and groaned letting my head fall back.

"You idiot!" Jeff screamed at Whitey.

I glared, "Jeff calm down"

"H-how was I supposed to know eggs break that easy?" Whitey stuttered. "We should be mad at the eggs because they're so weak!"

Jeff calmed down but muttered loud enough for him to hear, "Why are you even with us in the first place? You don't do anything right..."

I stared at Jeff. That was uncalled for.

I was about to say something when I felt relief wash over me as I heard Steve's voice from above us." Hey! I found you guys!... and some other people!" He yelled gesturing to some guy walking up next to him.

"Hello" he just said.

**3rd person POV**

"Who the fuck is that limp-dick faggot?" Jeff yelled.

"Wha-? I-!" the guy stuttered.

"Oh shut the fuck up Jeff!" Kat yelled to her blonde friends.

Another head shot out from over the cliff, he was wear a helmet over his head. He stared down at the girl below.

No, it wasn't possibly. Was it?

Steve winced and yelled back, "Kat? Your alright?"

It was silent for a moment.

"Yeah find, my friends totally asked if I was alright, not that I may have a concussion or anything. Just peachy."

"W-was that sarcasm?" Steve asked.

It was silent again for a few moments before.

"Oh fuck you Steve."

"uh, yep... it was." Steve confirmed. Both men looked at him.

**X.X**

**Sorry for the late update, I added some parts from In the Mist into this chapter cause I didn't want to leave it like that. (shruggs)**

**hope you ejoyed!**


End file.
